


nero's second puberty

by cinnamobun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Topping from the Bottom, fucking fight me, power bottom nero, someone get this kid off dante's dick, this is all levels of cheesy kink smut, vergil treats himself, vergil uses bathbombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamobun/pseuds/cinnamobun
Summary: Nero went to Dante first with his questions. The man nearly choked on his pizza slice. He turns to Vergil next, and his father merely gives him that everlasting sneer on his face before going back to reading his own book, ignoring him.





	nero's second puberty

**Author's Note:**

> everybody: calling people daddy is gross  
> me: stop kinkshaming me
> 
> -
> 
> there's not enough power bottom nero imo will i continue this into a dirty series?? we'll never know ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

 

He's read about the mating cycles of demons before, in one of Nico's books. Sure, that woman keeps stacks upon stacks of magazines on firearms and weapon forging, and he thought that was the extent of her interest.. but surprisingly, she also kept notes on demons. Something she inherited from her dear old grandmother, she said, with no thanks to her dead daddy, of course. The notes were an interesting read for Nero, being one who's also in search of answers to his own existence being born a hybrid.

 

Nero went to Dante first with his questions. The man nearly choked on his pizza slice. He turns to Vergil next, and his father merely gives him that everlasting sneer on his face before going back to reading his own book, ignoring him.

 

"Look, kid. Yes, we get heats, but they're not as.. in schedule, if you would say, as the other pure demons have," Dante said. "I mean, I remember my first demonic puberty. It was hell. Well, not literal as going into hell in and out, but you get me, right?" Nero didn't get him, but he shrugs anyway, because he's curious.

 

"Yeah, it was both a really good and bad time. Couldn't get myself off with just fighting. I had to fuck your dad after, and use toys even... I think it lasted for hours,"

 

"What the fuck," Nero cringed. He's walked in to Dante and Vergil doing the nasty many times already in Devil May Cry (with the front door unlocked, for fuck's sake), and even joined in a few times when he's sure that the two were not extremely horny enough to start tearing at each other's throats. The sex is good, so good that Nero has never felt such a defeat before, after getting servings of two demon cocks in his ass and mouth at the same time.

 

But Dante saying how just taking Vergil's cock once wasn't enough? Hell, then this heat business must be some serious shit.

 

He adjusts himself a little before asking about Vergil's demon heat, next. Dante gave an almost forlorn sigh as he recalls his dear brother's heat. "Beautiful, he did all the work, if you know what I mean," he grinned. "Nearly killed me a few times in the process, as how a praying mantis would kill her mate after the sex was done. That was hot. I think he picked up some new blowjob skills along the way that week,"

 

"Wait- the heats last for a week?" Nero gawked.

 

"Give or take, yeah. Why do you think we used toys? If you don't cum for at least 6 times within the first day, you're only asking for it to last into the next week, kid."

Well, damn. Now Nero really has to be careful if his arrives soon. He wouldn't want to accidentally harm Kyrie or Nico.

 

-

The young man makes time to visit the twin brothers for training, and to bond with his socially awkward father. He could say that Vergil is making progress, taking the time to catch up with what he's missed for the past years since he disappeared, especially with reading. They still hunt demons together, supporting their now family shared-business. Dante has been very happy with the amount of savings they managed to invest in, there's even enough for a short vacation to which Vergil has ideas to visit somewhere fancy, like Italy.

 

"It's a country of the arts, Nero."

"And pizza!"

 

It amused Nero to see them interact like brothers. Instead of trying to kill each other all the time, the twins are now growing more comfortable which each other. They still bicker over the smallest things, but there's a growing fondness that was lost before. Oh, also, sex. The sex just makes it all better and works as an outlet other than training.

 

Dante and Vergil fucked like beasts. They snarled, they clawed, they pinned each other down, and they're an inch away from grabbing a knife to stab the other down as they screwed mindlessly. Nero always had to be careful when they're in 'one of their moods'. He can keep up with them, but they always make him take their cocks. That's just how it went- and Nero didn't mind at all.

 

"O-oh fuck, daddy," Nero groaned into a pillow as Vergil slammed his hips down, cock spearing into his ass. "Yes, daddy, harder! Harder, oh fuck.."

 

Vergil's growling into his ear as he continues to plow his son into the mattress, Nero's hips held up by his grip. "Take it, boy, you love having my cock in you, don't you? Yeah, you love daddy fucking into your dirty boy hole, don't you.."

 

"Yes daddy... yes!" Nero whimpered, hands curling into the torn sheets. Pleasure wrecked through his body as Vergil hits his prostate with fierce accuracy, his legs shaking weakly. He’s drooling onto the pillow, gasping and trying to catch his breath, but all he felt was delicious pleasure. His cock hangs in full hardness, but his hands felt like jelly, too weak to spare himself some relief.

 

“Want my cum in your pussy, Nero? Want daddy’s cum in you?” Vergil snarled, Nero nodding furiously, the only words escaping his mouth ‘yes’ and ‘please’. “Fuck, baby boy, ‘m gonna cum, so close, so close.. You feel so good around me, Nero. So good for daddy, such a good boy..”

 

“Daddy.. Daddy, wanna cum.. Wanna cum! Fuck!” Nero shakes as orgasm hits him, cheeks squeezing Vergil’s cock hard enough have the man screaming as he cums shortly after, cum filling Nero’s hole in a steady stream.

 

Nero’s trembling hips fell onto the damp mattress and Vergil falls backwards, supporting himself with one hand. They’re both drenched in sweat and cum, skin marked with finger nails from their fierce foreplay. The younger demon was still shaking as he tries to catch his breath, obviously still basking in the throes of his strong orgasm.

 

“Wow, you really went in hard this time, huh,” Dante gives a low whistle, fresh from the shower as he enters the bedroom. The bedroom air smelled strongly of sex, and the strawberry-scented lube the man liked to use so much. The older twin made a show of checking Nero’s leaking hole, humming in approval. “Still pretty tight in there. Are you sure you gave your all, Verg?” he grinned.

 

“I always give my all, brother. After all, I do have a bigger dick,” the other huffs, brushing his hair back. Nero gives a sigh and turns onto his back with a groan, legs splayed open lazily. “Holy shit, that was amazing. I wanna go again,” he said, propping his legs up. His cock hasn’t gone fully soft after his last orgasm, in fact, his hand is teasing it to hardness again.

 

“Jesus, kid, you’re a needy one. How about you have some fun with me while your dear old dad gets the rest for his bones?” Dante chuckled, throwing his towel aside and grabs for the bottle of lube laying close by.

 

“Fuck off, Dante,” Vergil huffed, getting off the bed to the table where his glass of wine sat still half full. By the time Dante and Nero begun with their round, the man makes his way to the bathroom for a much needed long soak, leaving the two to their romp.

 

-

 

If Vergil has anything else than his beloved books that he’s missed since he began his journey for power, it was a hot bath. A hot long soak simply rejuvenates him down to the bones, and since him and Dante returned, Dante was more than ready to introduce the wider choices of bath oils and soaps to his brother. Vergil still thinks that bath bombs were ridiculous, but he’s grown fond of it these days.

 

Vergil does not half-ass self care. Nero calls it ‘peacocking’, Dante thinks it’s ‘primping’. The man himself begs to differ- after all, he’s been through hell.

 

He wraps a bathrobe around himself before exiting the bathroom. Vergil was already getting ideas of indulging himself with a second glass of wine, until he hears the thump-thump-thumping of the bed frame against the wall. Well, looks like those two are still going at it. Vergil knows well on how long Dante could go with sex, but something wasn’t right. Instead of hearing his brother’s pleasure filled groans, Dante actually sounded like he was.. In trouble.

 

Vergil enters the bedroom to the view of Nero riding his brother like no tomorrow. Nero was gifted in riding a cock, Vergil taught him skills himself of cours, but this time, Dante didn’t seem to appreciate his nephew’s furious riding.

 

“Oh shit, oh fuck- Vergil! Vergil, get this kid off me!” Dante calls to him the moment he realizes Vergil had entered the room, watching them from the door. “Jesus Christ, he’s gone bonkers! He won’t stop!”

 

“What, getting slower now, dear brother?” Vergil chuckled.

 

“No, you fucking dumbass! I’m sayin’ something is seriously wrong with Nero!”

 

Said young man looked like he was having the time of his life, but there’s a desperation in the way his legs gripped Dante’s waist, and how he bowed his back. His hips are grinding down on Dante’s cock still, but the way Nero moved looked like he couldn’t get enough, which was a ridiculous notion because Nero knew how well how to get what he needed.

 

“D-daddy.. Daddy..!” Nero cried, “I need.. Need more.. Please!”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Vergil, get him off of me!”

 

Vergil assessed, then took action by hitting Nero on the head where it would knock him out cold.


End file.
